Naruto: The Outcast Shinobi
by xigbar94
Summary: Naruto has been beat and treated like garbage from the village he calls home. He locked all the bad feeling deep down until he meets someone that sees through his mask of happiness. He befriends this person and they help train. What happens when the time to take the mask off and show everyone who he really is. Stay or leave the village. Cold/Dark Naruto, rated M for later, Harem
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In the dark a mob is chasing a figure through the village. The Figure runs into an alley and finds himself in a dead-end. The figure turns around and sees the mob in the alley blocking his escape. In the torchlight of the mob members a little boy about 4 years old is revealed. The boy is wearing a white t-shit and black shorts that resemble rags instead of clothes. He has spiky blonde hair and pale skin. This little boy is none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

One of the mob members yells "You won't get away from us this time demon brat." The mob advances on Naruto and he closes his eyes and waits for the beating to come like always. He hears footsteps approaching and stiffens, but when nothing happens he opens his eyes to see the mob dead in front of him. "what happened, why is everyone dead" the confused Naruto says. No answer comes and he faints from the scene in front of him.

* * *

**Next Day Hospital  
**

Naruto hears voices and quickly wakes up to the familiar sight of the hospital room. The white walls and plain decorations in the room. Naruto has always disliked the hospital since his first visit about 6 months ago. Since then he has been admitted to the hospital a total of 20 times. Always from being beat by the villagers an inch within his life. He does not know why they beat him only that they do.

"I see you're awake. How do you feel" a voice in the room says. Naruto looks to the side of his bed and sees an old man sitting by the bed, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage.

"I feel fine. Just scared is all. What happened to those people, they just died there and nothing was there." Naruto says to the aged Hokage.

Hiruzen says "We have no clue what happened. I have had my ANBU look into it but they can't find any evidence to what happened."

Naruto sadly says "Oh well I hope you find out what happened to them" Naruto then looks right at Hiruzen and excitedly says " When can I get out of here. I hate the hospital."

Hiruzen just laughs "haha you can leave now. Just let me sign you out and we can go get some ramen. Hows that sound."

Naruto jumps out of bed and pulls the startled Hokage out of the chair and out of the room. "Come on let's go I am hungry" Naruto says having completely forgotten the event the night before.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

A 8-year-old Naruto wakes up ecstatic that today is the first day of the academy. He quickly gets a shower and brushes his teeth. Grabbing an apple as he heads out the door of his apartment.

"**Why are you so excited to go to the academy" **a voice says.

Naruto sighs and says "because you told me to wear a mask so, no one would no the real me. Do you no remember out conversation when we first met Kurama."

**Flashback: 4 Years Ago: Week After The Hospital**

Naruto goes to sleep that night and wakes up in a sewer. He looks around and sees a giant gate with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it. Unconsciously Naruto walks up to the gate and suddenly see a giant pair of red slitted eyes. Naruto just stares into the eyes and a body shaped like a fox appears with nine tails and long ears with black tips.

"You're the Kyuubi" Naruto says a little scared.

The kyuubi gives a big toothy grin "**Yes, kit I am. I have brought you hear to talk to you about something.**"

"Where am I and what do you want to talk about" Naruto says still a little scared.

"**You're in your mindscape and I want to talk about you and the village."**

"Ok what about me and the village."

"**First off I am the reason the village hates you and calls you a 'Demon'. I am sorry for that, but it can't be helped. I know you hate the village for what they have done to you and that you hide it well. I want to help you so you can protect yourself from them in the future. I am going to train you so that you become the strongest, stronger than your father ever was."**

"You knew my father and you want to train me. Wait were you the one that killed the mob that attacked me"

"**Yes, I did know your father and I was the one that killed them that night. I will tell you who your mom and dad were. Your mom was Kushina Uzumaki and she was the previous jinjuriki for me. She had long blood-red hair that went down to hear back and she was really strong. Your dad was also really strong and he was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. He had blonde spiky hair just like you. They were both fuinjutsu masters of their time. I will train you to be even stronger than them in time."**

"My dad was the Hokage awesome. Your really going to train me to become as strong as them. Oh what is your name."

"**Yes I am. You know no one has ever asked me my name before. My name is Kurama. You should also keep up your mask to fool the village from what you really are."**

The two talked for awhile about how Kurama attacked the village and how Naruto's parents saved everyone. How disappointed they would be in how the village treats their son and what they call him.

**Flashback End**

* * *

The now named voice, Kurama says "**Yes, I do. Just don't lose your cool on the first day and screw everything up." **

"Don't worry I wont and I hope the academy goes by fast." Naruto says just as he gets to the door to his class.

Naruto looks at the class and notices that he is the first one there so he goes to the back and just goes to sleep, but he is really just talking to Kurama.

"So what are you teaching me today after class" Naruto says to Kurama.

"**Well since the academy wont be teaching you anything you don't already know and will cut our training down for a while. I think I will teach you a new jutsu, since your chunin level know you should learn more jutsu."**

"You really think I am chunin rank already. Well I guess all that intense training you put me through wasn't for nothing. Plus the chakra control I needed to do anything, because my reserves are kage level."

"**Yes I believe you are and are you complaining about my training cause if you are I can make it hell for you." **Kurama says Happily.

Naruto starts sweating and says " n no I'm n not complaining at all. Merely pointing out that you're a good sensei. Ya that's it."

Kurama just sweatdrops and says "**Nice save kit."**

Up to this point Kurama has taught Naruto for the last 4 years in chakra control, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, his element affinity's, and academics. His main affinity is fuuton (wind) and secondary affinity's are katon (fire), raiton (lightning), and suiton (water).

Naruto hears the door open and peeks up to see a stream of people come in. Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Sasuke all come in and take their seat. Ino and Sakura Both Fight over who gets to sit by Sasuke until the instructor, Iruka, comes in and yells at them to sit down and shut up. Everyone groans when Iruka starts lecturing them on shinobi history.

* * *

**Time Skip: Academy Graduation Day**

Naruto walks into class happy its graduation day and he gets to become a genin today. He sees everyone else has gotten there already and are all shouting about being the best ninja ever. Naruto just takes his seat in the back on the class like always and sits quietly waiting. A few minutes later Iruka walks in yelling for them all to shut up and sit down. Iruka gives his speech to the class before the test. Soon after him and Mizuki hand out the tests and say begin.

Naruto just frowns when he gets his test and sees a genjutsu on it and quickly dispels it and takes the test. Mizuki sees this and scowls at Naruto for ruining his plans again.

A short time later everyone has finished the written test and is ushered out the door to the training ground for there kunai and shuriken throwing test.

Kurama says "**Kit show them what you got, don't hold back for the rest of the test and once you become a genin you can take your mask off and act like yourself. I think its time the village sees the real you, don't you think.**"

Naruto just says "Ya I think its time to show them also" and the connection is dropped. Naruto watches everyone do their test until his turn.

Naruto hears "Sasuke Uchiha your next" from Iruka. Sasuke walks up and grabs the kunai and shows it dead center in the target and everyone cheer except Naruto. Sasuke then grabs the shuriken and throws dead center once again and everyone cheers. Iruka turns around and says " Perfect 10 out of 10. Good job Sasuke." Sasuke just walk to the side and ignores the cheering.

"Next up is Naruto Uzumaki"Iruka calls out. Naruto just walks up and grabs the remaining kunai and shuriken and throws them and walks away not even waiting to see what happens. Everyone looks to see that the kunai and shuriken Naruto just threw are dead center on the same target. They all look shocked and at Naruto who is just leaning against a tree. Iruka shocked at what Naruto just did just stares at him not knowing what to say. Finally he says "A perfect 10. Naruto how did you just do that."

Naruto stays quite for a while, while everyone stares at him. Finally in a cold tone he says "All of you are idiots if you can't see through a simple mask and see that I am not what you think I am."

Everyone shocked at what Naruto just said and the tone he said it in scared them. Iruka the first to recover from the shock says "Naruto whats wrong with you. You can't talk to people like that."

Naruto mad at the comment yells "Really I can't when everyone in the village looks down on me, beats me, and treats me like garbage. Who are you to tell me I can't talk to people like that."

Everyone once again looks shocked at Naruto. The fist to say something this time is Sasuke "You think you know pain. My own brother killed the entire Uchiha clan and spared me so I can feel the pain. His last words to me were 'Grow strong with the hatred you have for me. Once you have these eyes find me and kill me.' I had my family taken from me and know I have nothing left. So don't tell me you have it rough."

Naruto mad as all hell disappears and reappears in front of a shocked Sasuke and grabs him by the collar and glares at him, then throws him hard into a tree and walk back inside to sit in his chair in the back.

Meanwhile everyone else is stunned by what just happened. There all wondering what happened to Naruto and how he moved so fast that Iruka and Mizuki did not even see him move. After a few minutes Iruka says "everyone back in the class so we can finish the test." Upon hearing that everyone goes in the class and sits down. Iruka sees a limping Sasuke and tries to help him in the class but gets told to leave him alone.

Once everyone is in the class Iruka says "We will be starting the jutsu part of the test" as if nothing even happened. One at a time everyone gets called to go up and do the three jutsu to graduate.

Naruto just waits in the back of the class starting to calm down as time goes by. He hears his name called and goes to the front of the class. The people closest to him flinching a little when he walks by. Once at the front Iruka says "Perform the henge jutsu Naruto." Naruto wordless and seal less transforms into the Yondaime Hokage. While Kiba speaks up and asks "Who is that." Before Iruka can answer Naruto says "Pitiful. You don't even know one of the villages Hokage's." Then Sakura says "Baka why did you hen..." but she didn't get to finish as a large killing intent (ki) was set on the room from Naruto. Naruto glares at Sakura and just says "Shut up" in an even colder tone than before. Everyone is quite and Naruto stops the ki and looks to Iruka to continue.

Iruka just says " Good now do the clone jutsu." Naruto just does the familiar cross sign and instantly 10 shadow clones appear. Iruka once again shocked at what Naruto did says "How do you know the shadow clone jutsu Naruto. You do pass this part but I want to know how you did it. Plus how you were able to make so many."

Naruto responds by saying "It is none of your business but if you must know I cant do the normal clone jutsu because my chakra level is to high and that's also why I can make so many. As for how I learned it, I seen a jonin using it and copied it" all while glaring at Iruka.

"That answers my question. Now do a substitution jutsu" Iruka says sweating a bit from Naruto's glare.

Naruto turns around and disappears and in his place a scowling Mizuki who has got madder and madder at Naruto for ruining his plans once again. Naruto reappears where Mizuki was and has a small smirk on his face. All the while Mizuki none the wiser about what just happened, having been to deep in thought about how Naruto was able to do all this. "Congratulations Naruto on becoming a genin" Iruka says happily while handing a headband to him. Naruto just takes it and sits back down.

Iruka starts giving another boring speech. While Sasuke is mad and trying to figure out how Naruto the 'dobe' and dead last is so much stronger than him. Also still wondering how he moved that fast and thew him that hard into a tree.

Iruka gets to the team placements and starts calling them out "Team 1 …" Naruto ignores all the teams till he hears his name called " Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto just slumps and curses that Sakura of all people is on his team. While Sakura is yelling "Take that Ino pig Sasuke is on my team." for Sasuke he just broods in the corner more.

"Please wait here until your jonin sensei come and get you" Iruka says then quickly leaves the class along with Mizuki not wanting to be in there any longer. Few minutes later people start coming in a calling for their teams. All teams are gone but Team 7. Naruto still sitting in the back asleep while Sasuke is brooding in the corner and Sakura tries to talk to Sasuke.

**2 Hours Later**

The door opens to show a man with gravity defying white hair, a mask that cover half his face and his headband covering his left eye, wearing the slandered jonin uniform walk in and says "Yo." Sakura Immediately yells " Your Late." Kakashi just eye smiles and says "Meh, meet me on the roof" and shushins away. Sakura and Sasuke get up and head to the door and turn around to see Naruto still sleeping. Sasuke just glares at him and says "Hey dobe you coming." Naruto lifts his head and glares back at Sasuke and shushins away in lightning. Sakura and Sasuke left in the room wonder how Naruto just did that and walk out the door and up the stairs to the roof.

Kakashi was sitting on the roof while reading his Icha Icha when a lightning shushin appears and Naruto is seen leaning on the rail. Kakashi to say the least was shocked that Naruto not only shushined but did it with lightning. He goes back to his reading when a few minutes later Sakura and Sasuke come through the roof door.

Kakashi puts his book away in his kunai holster and looks at his new genin team and says "Why don't we start my telling a little about ourselves. I will go first. My Name is Kakashi Hatake. I like many things. I also dislike many things. My hobbies well that's for me to know. My dreams well that's for me to know also. Your turn pinky." Sakura and Sasuke just sweatdrop at what little info they were given, while Naruto just think well at least he knows how to be a shinobi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (looks at Sasuke). I dislike Naruto. My hobbies are (looks at Sasuke). My dreams are (looks at Sasuke)." Sakura says happily.

Kakashi says " Good. Emo your next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing. I dislike a lot of things. My hobby is training. My dream or rather my ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke says with hate at the end.

Kakashi says "Good. Blondie your next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes and dislike you don't need to know. I have no dreams because dreams are foolish and never come true. Rather I have an ambition but, I'm not telling you what it is." Naruto says in a cold tone.

Kakashi a little worried about Naruto because in his file it said he was happy, very loud, always yelled that he was going to be Hokage. Kakashi just thinks 'This Naruto is completely different from his file. He is cold and uncaring. Plus from what I seen during the exam he has skill, how much I don't know exactly. Even so his file said he was dead last. I will have to keep an eye on him.'

Kakashi then gets up and says "Good. Now that introductions are over you will meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6am. I will be testing you if you are actually ready to become genin or not. Before you say anything yes you did take a test to become genin but this is the real test and it has a 66% failure rate. Oh and one more thing don't eat breakfast or else you will throw it up." Kakashi then disappears in a shushin leaving the 3 on the roof alone.

Naruto turns to leave and says "I would eat something in the morning if I were you. It is a ninja rule to eat a good breakfast when ever you can." he then disappears in a lightning shushin.

* * *

AN

This is my first story so please review. Any helpful criticism would be appreciated. Sorry If it feels rushed but i wanted to get through to when they have Teamwork test with Kakashi. From here on it won't be rushed and I do have a plan for this story. I hope you like it so far.

xigbar94


	2. Chapter 2: The Shocking Secret

**Chapter 2: The Shocking Secret**

* * *

**Next Day: Training Ground 7**

Naruto walks into training ground 7 and sees Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura once again trying to talk to the brooding Sasuke in a tree, but to know avail. Naruto just ignores them and sits by the training log and goes to sleep or rather planning for the test with Kurama.

"**What do you plan on doing for the test. You know Kakashi is going for teamwork for the test." **Kurama says a little tired having just woken up.

"I am going to attack him my self in the beginning, them I am going to find Sakura and Sasuke so I can make it look like I at least attempted to try to bring us together. Whether they want to cooperate or not is up to them. If they do want to work together to pass then I will hold back some so my true skill is not shown and give them a chance to do something. On the chance that they don't then I will have to show some skill and at least get the bells, however, I wont knock him out unless I have to." Naruto says analyzing the possible outcomes of the test to come.

"**Good idea, but don't show too much skill otherwise he report back indicating that you are a higher level than you should be. The village will be not only suspicious of you but will be keeping a close eye on you to. You may be jonin level now but deceit is part of being a shinobi and you still need to remember that." **says Kurama a bit stern to get the point across.

Naruto on the other hand calmly replies by saying"I wont do anything foolish and show too much. I have not forgotten about deceit and plan on only showing what I need to to pass. Also just because I have taken the mask off I won't be showing everything I have to offer till its to late." Kurama just says good and drops the connection saying I am going back to sleep.

Sakura and Sasuke having just noticed that Naruto has shown up notice he is dressed differently. They see he is wearing black shinobi sandals, black ANBU pants tapped at the ankles to his sandals, a mesh armor under a black form-fitting shirt over top, a black and red jacket with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, and black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back. They also notice that his headband is around his upper arm and that his features have changed also. His blonde hair is now longer and he has two bangs on each side of his face, his hair is still spiky as usual, he is about a lot taller also, and to top it off his whisker marks on his cheeks are more defined.

Sakura speaks first saying "What happened to you Naruto. You changed so much over night."

Naruto just scowls at her and says "As I told you already its sad that you can't see the real person through a mask. To answer your question it was a henge I had to look like I did before. What you see is the real me." in a cold tone with some hate laced in.

Sakura doesn't say anything after. Mainly because she do not know what to say and is a little scared of him.

Sasuke on the other hand says "Just because you change your appearance does not mean that your still not the dead last. To me you will always be the dobe and I will always be better than you."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke and shrugs thinking it's not worth his time to fight with the Uchiha. Instead he says to both of them rather coldly "Kakashi won't be here for probably another hour so I recommend you get some rest and if you have not eaten, do so." Naruto then just ignores them once again and goes back to sleep.

Sasuke is fuming mad that he was ignored by Naruto, but stays in the tree. He once again find himself thinking 'how did he change so much and become so strong. I have trained everyday to the ground and I did not even see him move yesterday. Why, why is he so strong. I should be the one with the strength so I can avenge my clan, not the dead last. Why...' Sasuke continues his thoughts till he hears a "Yo."

Naruto wakes up and along with Sakura and Sasuke they finally see their sensei, Kakashi appear in front of them. Kakashi just pulls out an alarm clock and 2 bells and says "You have till noon to get these bells from me. The person that does not get one will go back to the academy. Oh and I advice you come at me with the intent to kill. Begin." Kakashi then pulls out his book and notices Sakura and Sasuke run into the bushes and hide, but he looks to see Naruto just standing there with his arms crossed staring at him. Kakashi says " You know Naruto you should hide and try to come up with a plan and not stay in the open and stand there. Naruto doesn't respond, instead he dashes at Kakashi and jump trying to kick the jonin in the head. Kakashi just grabs Naruto's foot and throws him to the side.

Naruto flips in the air and lands a distance away from Kakashi. He then disappears and reappears behind the surprised jonin and kicks him in the back. Kakashi skids across the ground but stops himself, but before he can do anything else he gets a fist to the face and goes crashing into a tree.

Sakura and Sasuke who are hiding in a bush and a tree are shocked at what Naruto just pulled off against a jonin. Sasuke seeing this as an opening goes through hand seals has fast as he can and calls out "**k****aton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu " **(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu). Bringing his hand to his mouth he sucks in air and lets loose a ball of fire from his mouth. The fire blares from the trees and speeds towards Kakashi, who is just now getting up. Kakashi seeing the ball of fire quickly substitutes with a log and appears in the middle of the field.

Kakashi rubbing his face and wincing a bit says "That was a good hit Naruto, but it won't happen again. Sasuke good job seeing an opening and taking it." Kakashi puts his book away having underestimated his team and gets ready.

Naruto having seen Kakashi put his book away knows that he is getting serious. Naruto gets in his stance and gets ready for an attack.

Kakashi suddenly on instinct dodges a kick to the head and sees that it was in fact Naruto. Naruto using the momentum from his kick spins and aims a punch for the jonins head. Kakashi seeing this in the corner of his eye barely has time to use his arm to block the punch, but still feeling the pain from the strong hit. Kakashi flips back away from Naruto to get some distance.

Kakashi know thinking 'How is he moving so fast, I'm just able to see him. Not to mention the power behind that punch, it was bone rattling, but not enough to break the bone.'

Sasuke having moved from the tree he was in before, because of his attack, is now on the other side of the field in yet another tree. What he is seeing is making him annoyed, no not annoyed that not strong enough more like pissed. What he is watching is Naruto once again fighting Kakashi and seemingly giving Kakashi a run for his money. Sasuke not wanting to stand by and watch any more decides to go for an attack of his own, but before he can he sees Naruto appear next to him. To say he was surprised is an understatement considering he almost fell out of the tree startled.

Kakashi having been left in the field since Naruto went and hide in the trees or so he thinks. He then decides to pull out his book and read again.

Naruto looks to Sasuke and in a stern almost commanding tone says "I can't do this alone we all need to work together and form a plan to get the bells. Don't tell me that you can do it alone cause you're an Uchiha, because you know I'm right. We have to find Sakura so we can pull this off, but first let's go over a plan." So Naruto goes over his plan with Sasuke for a few minutes then head off to find Sakura.

Kakashi being bored and feeling like he was forgotten decides to find one of his genin. He quickly dashes into the trees and finds Sakura in a bush about a minute later.

Sakura hears a voice calling here and walk out of her bush to find the source. She soon sees Sasuke and calls him over to her. She sees him turn around and take a step toward her until a barrage of kunai hit him in the back. Sasuke falls to the ground and Sakura quickly runs to him. She pulls his limp body up in her lap and cries over his dead body. She lets out a scream and faints.

Kakashi steps out from behind a tree nearby and frowns at Sakura. He thinks 'Yup she is a fan girl. I'm going to have to break her of that.' He then disappears.

Naruto and Sasuke having heard the scream run in that direction. They soon find a twitching Sakura unconscious on the ground. Sasuke says to Naruto "What happened to her." Naruto just shrugs and leans down to shake her awake. After few seconds she wakes up and says "No Sasuke." Naruto and Sasuke both confused both see Sakura suddenly jump at Sasuke and saying "I seen you die. How are you alive." Naruto just sighs and says "You must have been in a genjutsu. Probably Kakashi's doing. Anyway we need to work together to pass the test. Sasuke and I already have a plan." Sakura just nods her head and Naruto starts explaining the plan.

Kakashi sees Naruto shoot out of the trees with a big smirk on his face. Not liking the look he immediately puts his book away and gets in his stance. Completely focused on Naruto he misses Sasuke appear behind and gets kicked hard straight to an awaiting Naruto. The jonin quickly substitutes with a log and appears a good distance away, but having to dodge again from a thrown kunai from Sakura he dodged right into a punch to the gut from Naruto.

The three genin appear in front of the jonin while he his heaving for air on the ground. Naruto quickly grabs the bells and hands them to Sakura and Sasuke just as the alarm clock rings.

Kakashi having recovered says "Good Job. You got the bells, but why did you give them to Sakura and Sasuke Naruto when you had both. Why not keep them and send them back to the academy."

Naruto stares at the jonin for a few with an impassive face and finally says "I gave them the bells because the point of the test was not really to get the bells, but to see if we could work together. That's why I left so I could get use together and make a plan. Which I might add he fell into our trap quite easily."

"I underestimated you three and payed the price. Know then you all pass. I would however like to leave you with a bit of advice. 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower than scum'. Good then we will meet tomorrow for a mission at 8 am right here." Having said that he leaves in a shushin.

* * *

**A Month Later**

Team 7 is in the mission assignment room. Hiruzen says " We have clean the gutters, paint a fence, catch Tora, and gardening." Sasuke suddenly yells "I want a better mission. Something that will challenge me. Not these stupid village chores you pawn off on us." Naruto cuts in before anything else can be said and says "For once he is right we have done mindless chores for the lazy civilians of the village. It pointless for us to continue doing them when it's getting us nowhere. Give us a C rank and see how well we do."

Hiruzen just stays quiet for a few moments and finally says "I will give you your C rank mission. Lets see what we have. Ah here we go. You will be escorting a bridge builder to wave country. Please bring me the client." A chunin leaves the room to get the client.

Naruto notices a glass ball on the desk and asks "What is the glass ball for." pointing to said object.

The aged Hokage looks down at the ball and says "Ah this is a crystal ball and it lets me see the village. Mainly if anything is wrong in the village."

Naruto just looks at the Hokage for a few seconds and a pained look comes across Naruto's face. Hiruzen immediately realizing the mistake he made was about to say something, but a ki falls upon the room and everyone, but the Hokage, drops to one knew having trouble breathing and sweating profusely. The Hokage sweating bullets from the ki. Everyone quickly realizes that Naruto is the one that is letting this much ki out.

Naruto takes a stem forward and in a borderline demonic voice that makes everyone shiver says

"You're telling me you knew that I was being attacked every time and let it happen. Only to come when it was all over. You one of the few people I actually trusted and was comfortable around is just like the rest of the village. **You let me get beat almost to death each time. I was burned, stabbed, cut, and poisoned all because of you." **and towards the end his voice takes a demonic edge and the ki spikes even more. The ANBU hidden in the room are now on the floor along with everyone else, except Sakura and Sasuke are the only ones unconscious, sweating and gasping for breath, even the Hokage.

Naruto letting up on the ki some, to the point where they could breathe, and calming down only thanks to Kurama telling him to keep his cool. Then the door opens and the chunin from before along with a man with a saké bottle, drunk, walk in the room. They soon see the two genin on the floor.

The Hokage quickly says "This is Tazuna and he will be the one you escort to wave." trying to get passed the incident that just occurred.

Tazuna turns and looks at the team 7 and says "What is this I get two sleeping shinobi and a half decent brat."

Kakashi just eye smiles at Tazuna and says "I assure you these genin are strong enough to take you to wave and if there is anything they can't take care of I will be there." Tazuna just grunts and says "Fine we leave in an hour. Meet me at the gate." and leaves.

Kakashi turns to Naruto, who is still pissed off and is still calming himself, and says "Pack for at least two weeks and meet at the gate in an hour." he then turns to the still Knocked out Sakura and Sasuke and shakes them awake. He tells them the same and disappears in a shushin along with the two.

Naruto having still not left the room turns and looks at the Hokage and glares at him and says "I'm not done with you but it will have to wait till I get back. I guess you could say your lucky I get a chance to calm down." and then lightning shushins away.

Hiruzen lets out a breath he did not know he was holding and sighs in relief for the moment. Thinking 'Fuck I screwed up big time. Know I have to rethink my plans and find a new way for Naruto to stay in the village."

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto appearing in his apartment sits on the couch thinking 'How did I not see it. I should have known this was happening. It still does not change my plans, it only adds to the fuel. This village is digging itself into a bigger pit.'

"**Don't beat yourself up over this, there was no way for you to know what was happening.** **It was good that I got you calm before you did something stupid." **Kurama says in a kinda sympathetic tone.

"I know I could not have known, but still how could he do this to me. Thank you for calming me down I don't know what would have happened had I done something." says Naruto a little sad at first but back to his usual cold tone after.

"**Just remember to keep your emotions in check. Pack up for your mission I have a funny feeling about it." **says Kurama a little giddy.

Naruto just gets up and starts packing.

* * *

**Hour Later**

Naruto walks up to the gate and waits for the rest of the team. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes until a few minutes later he hears footsteps and opens them to see Sasuke walking up.

Sasuke walks right up to Naruto and looks him right in the eyes for a few moments. Naruto just staring back at Sasuke until he sees Sasuke about to say something, but stops as if he is nervous. Naruto thinking that this is odd for Sasuke speaks up and says "Is there something you would like to say Sasuke" in a mellow tone and not his usual cold tone.

Sasuke still staring at Naruto and still finding it hard to form words. The reason being is for a few reasons, one he sees the hurt and betrayal in Naruto's eyes, second because Naruto has made a drastic change in such a short amount of time, and third because he is not used to confronting people about feelings. The Uchiha finally in a small voice says "I can see the hurt and betrayal in your eyes and you have suffered a lot in your life. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I have treated you up till know. I know it won't fix anything, but I wanted to be a better person. Like you said you have to see through people and I have realized everything I have done is for the wrong reasons. Can you answer me one Question. How did you become so strong?"

Naruto standing there wondering what to say for a second. He then looks at Sasuke and in a mellow tone again says "I do not hate you and I forgive you. The reason you see the hurt in my eyes is because you yourself have the same feeling. I am glad you have realized what you were doing wrong before it was too late. By the way what do you plan on doing know that you have changed? To answer your question I have an awesome sensei and I train to the ground everyday. Also I train to protect those precious to me. That is why I have become so strong." Naruto then waits for Sasuke to say something.

Sasuke to say the least was a bit surprised to find out that Naruto had a sensei and why he trained in the first place. He thinks for a few minutes until he finally says something. He again looks at Naruto and says "I plan on restoring my clan and training to become stronger. As for my brother I don't want to kill him anymore rather I want to find out why he did what he did, there has to be a reason. Can you help …. train me."

Naruto still somewhat surprised at these turn of events wonders if he should help train Sasuke or not. He thinks 'If I train him he could be a great means of power and support for later. He has changed and want to be better for the right reasons. On the other hand if I train him it could turn around and bite me in the ass later. I could think about it for a while, but I don't really feel like it. Lets see how training him turns out, if it starts to go bad then I will stop.' Naruto coming out of his deep thought finally says "I will train you, but you can't complain and you have to listen to everything I tell you. If you fail to follow this I will stop training you. Lets start by putting some gravity seals on you. This will bring your speed and strength up. The seals with start off low and will gradually increase as you get used to each level." Sasuke just nods.

So for the next few minutes Naruto puts the seals on Sasuke's body. Once finished Naruto tells him to test them out. Sasuke tries to walk around but finds it quite a task to move his legs, but after a few minutes he gets used to them and can move around somewhat.

All of this having taken place in about 15 minutes.

After a few more minutes Sakura arrives to see a surprising sight of Naruto and Sasuke talking as if they have been friends forever. Confused by this she was about to say something, but Tazuna appears along with Kakashi not far behind him.

Kakashi and Tazuna know at the gate along with everyone else. Kakashi says "Good we are all here. Is everyone packed for at least 2 weeks." Kakashi receiving nods from all three genin then says "Well then why don't we get going."

So Team 7 and Tazuna walk out the gate and on their way to wave. Naruto and Sasuke still talking to each other as they walk, while Sakura is still confused about what happened between them, but decides to leave it for later. Kakashi having seen the interaction between the two is happy, but also confused what changed so fast between the two. He thinks 'I'm really going to have to keep a close eye on those two.'

Kakashi looks to Tazuna and he smiles. Kakashi notices that he keeps looking around as if waiting for something to attack. Kakashi decides to watch him and the area to make sure nothing happens.

So they all continue on their way to wave. What awaits them there, who will they run into, and why is Tazuna keep looking around.

* * *

A/N

Thats the second chapter. Please review. I hope you like how the story is progressing. Next chapter will be starting the wave ark. I hope to get more reviews. I am happy at how many people have read the first chapter so far and thank you to BigBossVince for your review. I am still undecided on the pairings for this story but I will most likely have it figured out by the fourth chapter. let me know who you would like to see in the pairing and why.

Xigbar94


	3. Chapter 3: Tazuna's secret

**Chapter 3: Tazuna's Secret**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke have talked for the last few hours. Naruto has seen a dark shadow out of the corner of his eye for the last hour and can sense someone there, but is not sure who it is. He also notices Tazuna keeps looking around as if waiting for something.

Sasuke noticing Naruto has been on edge for the last hour finally decides to voice his thoughts "Hey Naruto whats got you on edge." he says in a low voice, just enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto hearing Sasuke says "Someone is following us to the left in the trees. I can sense them and Tazuna is acting odd, as if he is waiting for something." in a low impassive tone.

"It would seem you are correct Naruto. Someone is following us and Tazuna is acting odd for a simple escort mission. Be on guard for anything and protect the bridge builder no matter what." Kakashi says having appeared behind the two and talking in a serious tone and not his usual lazy tone.

Naruto and Sasuke just glance back and give a nod to what the one-eyed jonin said. Sakura wondering what is going on decides to finally say something "What is going on and why are Naruto and Sasuke-kun friends all of a sudden." Sakura having asked what's been on Kakashi's mind as well listens intently to what is about to be said.

Naruto sighs and in an almost sad tone says "Sakura the fact that you are not paying attention at all when Kakashi seen it and Sasuke seen the signs of on edge nerves from me and asked what was wrong tells me you aren't taking things seriously. This is the first time you have left the village and anything can happen once you leave the protection on the village. If you don't keep your senses up you will get attacked and most likely die. So to answer your question someone has followed use for some time now. Kakashi has told us to be on guard for an attack and to protect the bridge builder no matter what. Also me an Sasuke's friendship is because we both see eye to eye and have been through hardships of our own. Sasuke has decided to change because he has seen what he was doing wrong because of me and is now on the right path." when giving his answer his tone changes back to an impassive tone. Once done talking Naruto turns back to talking with Sasuke.

Sakura having heard Naruto's answer frowns and drops her head at letting down her team and not knowing what was going on. She takes it as a wake to call to the real world and thinks 'I am weak and no use to this team. I need to get stronger so I can help protect the village also. I need to train and get serious or they will leave me in the dust and ill never catch up.' Coming out of her thought she sees Naruto disappear from in front of her and appear next to Tazuna deflecting a chain from wrapping around him. Sakura surprised from this can only watch as Naruto attacks the enemy.

Naruto having deflected the chain from two people connected by said chain attacks and breaks the chain so they can't attack together. He quickly flies through hand seals and yells "**Suiton: Daibakufu ****no Jutsu"** (Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu). A torrent of water appears and sends the two into the trees hard and continuously buffets them with water until Naruto stops the jutsu. The two ninja try to get up but fall over on wobbly legs.

Kakashi dashes over and ties the two up and asks them why they were after Tazuna. Getting no answer he asks again and nothing happens once again. He sees Naruto come up and say "Let me see if I can get something out of the Demon Brothers." He then goes through hand seals and calls out while looking at the two tied up ninja "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu"** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu).

The Demon Brothers soon start screaming in pain as they fall under the jutsu. They both see their worst fears coming true before their eyes. After a few seconds they beg for it to stop.

Naruto holds the jutsu for a few seconds longer then releases it. He looks to the two and asks "What do you know" in a cold unforgiving tone.

Tazuna having seen this starts sweating profusely and team 7 takes note of this they captured the Demon brothers.

One of the Demon brothers starts talking and says in a raspy voice "We were sent to kill the bridge builder."

Naruto steps aside as Kakashi comes forward and in a serious tone asks "Who sent you and why are you trying to kill him"

The other brother finally talks and says "We were went by Gato to kill him, but we don't know why he wants him dead. I swear we don't know." choking a little from the damage done from Naruto's attack.

The one-eyed jonin just sighs and turns to the still sweating Tazuna. He asks him "Why would Gato be after you."

Tazuna stays silent for a while then finally tells them that Gato has taken over wave and has bled them dry. That the bridge will allow free trade and stop Gato's control over them.

Kakashi just stands there thinking for a moment then decides to ask Team 7 "With the change in the mission rank we are supposed to go back to the village and report it and Tazuna would have to pay for the upgraded mission rank. It would seem though that he can't afford it with the state of wave at the moment. Would you like to continue with the mission know that it is a B rank or go back to the village."

Naruto and Sasuke both look at each other and nod. Naruto says "I never back down, so I will continue." in an impassive tone. Sasuke Says "I will go to test my strength and see what lays ahead."

while Sakura looks scared but since Sasuke is going she says a little hesitantly "I .. wi... ll go."

Kakashi says "Good then lets send word of the change back to the village and we will be on our way." He then pulls out a scroll and writes in it and then summons a ninja dog named Pakkun to deliver the scroll. He turns back to the team and signals them to get going.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

After having chartered a boat and sailing to wave. Team 7 and Tazuna have just gotten off the boat and are heading to Tazuna's house.

Kakashi asks "How much farther are we from your house Tazuna."

Tazuna Turns to the one-eyed jonin and says "It is not much further." Kakashi just nods and they continue on their way.

Suddenly Naruto throws a kunai in the bushed to the right. The rest of the team in a ready stance for an attack just see a white rabbit come out of the bushes. Sakura says "Baka why did you attack a rabbit."

The rest of the team ignoring her and wondering why there is a white rabbit in the spring when its fur should have changed by now. When Naruto yells "Get down." suddenly and jumps in the air. Kakashi sensing what is coming grabs Sakura and Tazuna and ducks to the ground. While Sasuke does the same.

Naruto lands on the ground a few feet away from a man standing on a giant sword resembling a meat cleaver stuck in a tree. The man standing on the sword has no eyebrows, no shirt, a strap on his back, arm warmers resembling a cow, but blue instead, along with pants to match the arm warmers, bandages over the bottom half of his face, spiky black hair, and his headband turned to the side. This man is Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist.

Zabuza pulls his Kubikiribōchō from the tree and hold it on his shoulder. He looks at Naruto and in an impassive tone says "You dodged my sword that's quite a feat, but it won't keep me from killing the bridge builder. That is unless you give him over willingly."

Before Naruto can say anything Kakashi steps forward and says "Ah Zabuza Momochi didn't think I would see you here. We will not give him up and you won't get him from us either."

Zabuza just grins, not that you can see it through the bandages, and says "Ah Sharingan no Kakashi this will be interesting. Well I guess I will have to kill him by force then."

Naruto jumps back and tells Sakura and Sasuke to guard Tazuna with him while Kakashi takes care of Zabuza. They take up positions around him and watch Kakashi and Zabuza fight.

Zabuza dashes at Kakashi who deflect a strike Zabuza with a kunai. They continue to trade blows for a few minutes till Kakashi jumps back and pulls up his headband to show his sharingan eye. Kakashi then says "You have forced me to us my sharingan, but you won't be able to beat me know."

Zabuza just responds by flying through hand seals and saying "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**" (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu). A giant dragon made of water rushes at Kakashi.

Kakashi flies through hand seals and calls out "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" and a ball of fire collides with the water dragon and explodes in a cloud of steam.

Once the steam clears it reveals both opponents clashing sword and kunai with sparks flying. Zabuza jumps back and lands on the nearby lake. He quickly goes through hand seals and says "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**" and another water dragon rushes at Kakashi except this one is twice the size.

Kakashi not having time to dodge gets hit by the jutsu and goes flying back in to a tree. When he tries to get up he gets kicked in the back by Zabuza and land on the lake.

Zabuza appears next to Kakashi on the lake and goes through a set of hand seals and says "**Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu**" (Water Prison Jutsu). Kakashi is suddenly in a ball of water and can't move. Zabuza having one hand on the water prison makes one-handed hand seals and says "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" (Water Clone Jutsu). Two clones of himself appear and rush at Naruto and his teammates.

Naruto seeing the two clones coming at him and makes the familiar cross seal and two clones appear. Naruto orders the clones to take care of Zabuza's clones.

With Naruto's clones they both go through hand seals and call out "**Raiton: Chidori Senbon**" (Lightning Release: One Thousand Birds Needle). Both clones shoot lightning senbon at Zabuza's clones who upon being struck get electrocuted and dispel.

Zabuza upon seeing this is in shock. He turns to look at Kakashi and says "It seems you trained your genin well Kakashi. For a genin to take out my clones so easily, not to mention he used a high level jutsu."

Naruto glances back at Sakura and Sasuke and says "Guard the bridge builder I'm going to get Kakashi."

Sasuke just says "You can't take Zabuza on by yourself. Think about it he took down Kakashi a jonin. What makes you think you will do anything against him."

Naruto just turns around and says "You're underestimating me. Don't you remember I was the one who took down Kakashi and I was holding back. Plus I have gotten stronger since then. If I fail I want you both to take Tazuna and get out of here." Naruto then turns back around and dashes to Zabuza who has watched intently to see what will happen next.

"It seems your genin thinks he can take me on alone. Why don't we see what he's got." Zabuza says to Kakashi. Zabuza quickly makes a clone and substitutes with it, so he can personally see what the genin has to offer. Zabuza thinking 'I only have a few minutes till my clone will dispel with the heavy drain on the water prison, so I will have to make this quick.' as he dashes at naruto with his Kubikiribōchō sheathed.

Naruto and Zabuza engage in a taijutsu battle. Naruto mostly being on the defensive decides to change that and disappears and reappears behind Zabuza and kicks him in the back. Zabuza not having enough time to dodge the attack goes flying into a tree and breaking it and hitting the next tree hard.

Zabuza getting up thinking 'How is a genin keeping up with me and move that fast to kick me. His kick was strong, I can't get hit like that again.' He dashes towards Naruto who is just know a few feet from his clone.

Naruto taking the chance to free Kakashi dashes to Zabuza's clone and tries to attack hit but is kicked back a few feet by Zabuza. Naruto skidding across the ground curses at not getting there in time. He then hears Zabuza say "You are pretty good for a genin. To be able to keep up with me and move that fast to kick me, you have some true potential."

Naruto just glares at Zabuza and says in a cold tone "Thanks, but you should watch your surroundings."

Zabuza looking around sees a Naruto clone dispel his clone with a kunai and free Kakashi. Zabuza curses and tries to kick Naruto but he grabs the kick and throws him to the ground. Naruto then jumps back and Kakashi appears next to him. Naruto looks at him and says in an impassive tone "You know it not good to leave your genin to fend against another jonin. You also should not have let your guard down when you did."

Kakashi knowing Naruto is right just nods and says "Let me take care of it from here. Go back with your teammates and guard the bridge builder."

Naruto does as he is told and goes back to his teammates who are in shock from seeing how Naruto held against a jonin. Sasuke speaking first in an almost exited, but calm tone says "How did you do that. You just used high level jutsu and kept up with him all while making it look easy. You even got our sensei free. How much have you been holding back." Sakura for her part just looks dumb struck and sits there flabbergasted at what just took place, not even saying anything. Not that she could her mouth would not function properly.

Naruto having just gotten to his teammates and hearing Sasuke asking him questions and Sakura still sitting there dumbstruck just mentally sighs and says "I told you already Sasuke I train to protect those precious to me. I have the skill of a jonin but not the experience. If you noticed I was having trouble even getting through his guard and landing a hit. I was lucky when I caught him off guard and hit him the first time. After that he let his anger get the better of him so I was able to get through his guard and make him think I was better than I am. Had he not let his guard down I would have lost pretty fast, but I would have been able to get Kakashi out either way. To tell you the truth, that was my full skill, although I did not show many jutsu or kenjutsu skill at all." Naruto having finished talking looks at the two while they process the information given to them.

Tazuna hearing all this is shocked that the kid is that strong and just saved him and his teammates. Once the shock clears he feels safe knowing that he will be protected from other enemies. He then looks at Naruto and says "Your sensei just started fighting again."Team 7 upon hearing this take their positions around the bridge builder and watch their sensei fight.

Kakashi and Zabuza standing a few feet apart watch each other for any movement. Zabuza says "Lets end this now." Kakashi just nods and they both rush each other engaging in a taijutsu battle. After a few seconds of both fighting a realizing its not getting them anywhere they both jump back.

Zabuza starts going through hand seals and notices Kakashi not a second later doing the seals. They both calls out "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu/Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**" and two giant water dragons come to life and rush at each other. They both collide and an explosion of water cascades down on them both. Both drenched in water rush through another set of hand seals.

Zabuza once again noticing Kakashi starting his seals not a second after him says "stop coping me."

Kakashi just says "Who says I am."

"Dam it Kakashi you know you are. This is the end for you." Zabuza says in a threatening tone.

Both get to the last hand seal, but Kakashi finishes first and says "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**" and a giant torrent of water appears forming from the water on the ground. Zabuza being hit by the water didn't get to finish his jutsu and hits a tree hard as the water buffets him causing more damage.

Kakashi then throws three kunai and they hit Zabuza and pin him to the tree. The jutsu soon stops after Kakashi hits Zabuza pinning him to the tree. The jonin walks up to Zabuza and stands there.

Zabuza just says in a pained voice "Can you see the future."

Kakashi looks at him and in a playful tone says "Why yes I can and I see the end for you." The jonin lunges for the last strike with his drawn kunai, but three senbon pierce Zabuza's neck and he falls limp. Kakashi turns to see a hunter-nin appear next to him.

The hunter-nin says "Thank you for taking him out. I have tracked him for some time now and would not have been able to my self." The hunter-nin turns to the limp body and checks for a pulse and says "He is dead. I will take him and be on my way." then disappears with the body.

Kakashi then walks over to his team, but stumbles a bit and starts falling. Kakashi feels himself being caught and look up to see Naruto holding him up and says "Thank you. I think I overdid it." then passes out.

Naruto sighs and puts Kakashi on his back and carries him over to the rest of the team and Tazuna and says in an impassive tone "How much farther to your house."

Tazuna looks at Naruto and says not that far. Lets get going." He then starts walking down the road to his house.

Naruto, still carrying Kakashi, thinks 'That was odd that the hunter left with the whole body instead of cutting the head off and burning the body. Zabuza must still be alive and they work together. It is odd though that I did not sense them at all till they appeared. Whoever it was smelled like honey and herbs.'

"**Your right kit they should have cut the head off and burned the body. He has to be alive and they are working together. Whoever it was we will have to look harder for them next time.**" Kurama says half asleep.

Naruto just says "We will and I will have to train harder. Plus we have a new enemy with an unknown skill level." Kurama just stays silent and goes back to sleep leaving Naruto to think.

Naruto coming out of his thoughts says to his teammates "We are going to have to train harder if we want to face an opponent like that again."

Sakura and Sasuke look at naruto confused and both ask "What do you mean we have to train harder. You and Kakashi were the only ones that fought, we just stood guard."

Naruto says "You may have stood guard, but if that were to happen to Kakashi again and I'm not there to help you would not last long. If you train and become stronger you will be able to fend for yourself."

Both of them seeing Naruto's point decide to train. Sakura vowing to become stronger so she can help on the battlefield and Sasuke so he can protect those precious to him.

During their talking they see that they have stopped at a house. Tazuna knocks on the door and a few seconds later a woman comes to the door. She says "You made it home" and hugs Tazuna.

Tazuna says "Yes, thanks to these fine people. They saved my life."

The woman seeing Kakashi on Naruto's back asks if he is alright and Naruto says "He is fine. Just needs some rest." She just nods and lets them inside and shows them to a spare room. Naruto lays Kakashi on the cot in the room and leaves him to get some rest.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Kakashi wakes up and sees Naruto sitting by the window. Naruto noticing he is awake asks "How are you feeling."

Kakashi groggily says "Tired, but otherwise fine. We need to talk and the rest of the team needs to be up here after so I can talk to them."

Naruto sighs and says "We can talk. If you need to talk to the team about Zabuza being alive, I already know the hunter-nin was a fake. Lets get this talk over with then."

Kakashi a little shocked at hearing Naruto already knows Zabuza is still alive, but gets over it quick already seeing that he is a lot more skilled than led to believe. He then says "Who has been training you and when did you start training."

Naruto just says in an impassive tone "I can't tell you who has trained me, but don't worry there not a threat to the village in any way and I have never left the village till this mission. As for when I started, I was four years old. I have trained ever since and have the skill of a jonin in all aspects, but not the experience. I may have bested Zabuza, but he let his anger get the better of him. Oh and just to let you now Sasuke has changed. He is no longer hell-bent on killing his brother, because of me he now wants to protect the village and those precious to him. He asked me if I would help train him and I said yes only if you does not go after his brother. He only wants to find his brother to ask him why he did it. I know he is telling the truth, because I can see it in his eyes."

Kakashi to say the least was surprised to say the least having just found out why Naruto and Sasuke are friends and why Sasuke has changed. He also now knows why Naruto is so strong, but who he learned from. He sighs finally getting peace of mind that Naruto is not against the village as far as he knows.

Kakashi says "It is nice to know that Sasuke has changed and how you are so strong at your age. Well why don't you go get the other two so we can tell them Zabuza is alive and that we will training for the time being. I think we have about a month to train."

Naruto then leaves the room to get his teammates.

* * *

AN

Thank you to BigBossVince and Generation Zero for reviewing. I had fun writing this for you guys and the fight scenes. Next chapter will be the end of the wave ark. Please review.

Xigbar94


End file.
